


Keep me safe

by mochi_iice



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Yamashita Tomohisa - Fandom
Genre: KamePi - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochi_iice/pseuds/mochi_iice
Summary: In order to be successful as a jewelry designer, Kamenashi Kazuya started to work in Japan's biggest jewelry store chain. They not only have beautiful jewelry there, but also a hot security guard.





	Keep me safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend Nana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend+Nana).



„Here you can find documents in the case someone wants to...” Kamenashi Kazuya tried to listen attentively, but he was too excited to think clearly. Today starts his first day at ‘Enchanted’ one of Japans biggest and most successful jewelry chains in Japan.

It’s a small step, but even this small step makes his hopes to sell his own designed jewelry someday rising.

 _Building up relationships. Learn about the clients and then one day attack with your awesome designs!_ Is what he always thought.

“When there is something you don’t know for 100%, please ask me or someone else. It’s better to ask than making a big mistake later.”

“I understood.” Kazuya was afraid that he has to ask a lot later, since he didn’t really listen right now.

“Ah and one more thing.” The guy who teaches Kazuya about everything in the store said. “If there is someone in front of you, holding a gun or a knife, any weapon and tells you to give him money, then you give him everything! Your life is more important than the money.” This kind of conversation didn’t help Kazuya to lose the excitement a little bit and the worker noticed. “Don’t worry, until now it never happened, since we have the best security man here. I’m sure you will meet him soon too.”

Like that Kazuya was put behind the cash register, it was not quite full, so he had a lot of time inspecting the beautiful shining engagement and wedding rings through the glass under him.

 _One day my rings will lie there._ He daydreamed.

 

Most of his clients were woman who bought jewelry for themselves and some men who searched for a birthday or anniversary present for their wives or girlfriends. It was a quite big store. At the cash register were the rings, behind him the really expensive necklaces and bracelets. Small vitrines with a little more inexpensive jewelry were distributed in the store. Everything was delighted by a warm white light and surrounded by stylish decorations.

“Excuse me, I would like to look at a necklace in this vitrine.” A woman said to Kazuya with a big grin in her face.

“Of course.” Kazuya could remember where the key to the vitrine is supposed to be and he found him in the safe under the cash register. With a smile, proud of his finding skills, he went to the vitrine the woman was pointing on and put the key into the keyhole.

 _Hmm, I’m sure there was something about the vitrines..._ Kazuya thought first, but then he just decided to turn the key and to open it. But the vitrine didn’t open and suddenly there was a loud and shrilling voice. The alarm went on.

_Eh, eh why. What did I do wrong. Please stop._

Panic made his appearance on Kazuyas face, he turned the key again and again, but it didn’t move even a bit. The shrilling sound didn’t stop and slowly the clients around him started to get annoyed by it.

Suddenly he was pushed away and a man he didn’t know took the key out, put it in again and turned it two times around. The sound finally went off and Kazuya wished he would have a shovel, so he could dig a hole and jump in.

The man who “rescued” Kazuya, looked at him with a dark expression now.

“You have to turn the key two times before trying to open the glass! I’m sure they have told you!” This guy clearly didn’t like new employees. He wore a dark blue suit, not black like Kazuyas and the ones from the other employees. His hair was dark brown, like his eyes. His face, those eyes, the soft looking lips and the nearly perfect skin, captured Kazuya in the first moment, but the mean sounding voice of him cleared his mind.

“I’m sorry, it will not happen again.” He apologized to him. _Who is he? Some kind of boss?_

“Excuse me, could I see the necklace now?” The woman next to Kazuya got impatient and rolled her eyes already when he answered: “I am truly sorry. Thank you for your patience.”

_Great first day._

Fortunately, there were no other incidents like the one before and Kazuya’s first day is coming to an end. The guy from before, Furukawa Yuuki was his name by the way, taught him how to make a safe bag and check the helped him with the cash settlement.

The last thing he had to do was showing his back to the security.

“To who do I have to show my bag?” Kazuya asked Furukawa, but he had no chance to answer him.

“To me please.” Behind Kazuya was the guy from before now, in his blue suit and this perfect face. _So he is the security guy._

“Okay.” Without looking into his eyes, he held his bag towards him and the security looked in.  
“Okay.” Is everything he said, giving Kazuya the permission to go.

“Yamashita~ You have to look into mine too.” A woman said with way a too high voice and a too bright smile on her face, somehow it made Kazuya annoyed.

_Yamashita…I see._

 

When Kazuya stepped out of the store, he turned around and looked at the white doors which lead in, framed by old looking ornaments in grey and pink giving the store an European touch.

 _That was not how I imagined my first day._ Kazuya sighed.

In the next moment the automatic doors opened, and this Yamashita guy walked towards him.

“You survived the first day here.” Yamashita pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pockets. Enlightened one and put it between his tempting lips. While he sucked the smoke into his lungs, which made him feel relaxed for the first time today, he pulled some keys out of his pockets and locked the doors to the store.

“Yeah that’s how one could call it.” Kazuya answered while looking at his shoes. Just when Kazuya wanted to say something like _Okay I have to go_. Yamashita suddenly stepped in front of him and smiled. “Don’t be so strict to yourself. It was only your first day here.”

“Well I wouldn’t be so strict to me, if you wouldn’t have screamed the shit out of me back then.”

“That’s true.” Yamashita laughed. “I’m sorry for that. But I could clearly hear how Yuuki explained to you about that.”

“Yuuki?” _He calls him by his first name. Are they friends?_

“I call everyone by their first name. In this store we are like a big family. Give your best and I may call you Kazuya soon. See you tomorrow Kamenashi-san.” Kazuya watched Yamashita walking to the closest trash bin for throwing his cigarette in. Then he disappeared into the train station.

_Okay it seems like I will take the bus today. It takes only 30 minutes longer. No problem._


End file.
